


Jumps

by sheendav



Series: Scenes from the South Downs [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anxious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Gentleness, Intimacy, M/M, Oral Sex, Playful Sex, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25629901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheendav/pseuds/sheendav
Summary: Crowley has learned a new trick with his body that makes the Angel laugh... tremendous mirth and hot softness ensues...
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Scenes from the South Downs [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848463
Comments: 6
Kudos: 85





	Jumps

**Author's Note:**

> A collection of one-offs from Crowley and Aziraphale's life in the South Downs, written in the same universe as 'Introduction to Touch' by the same author. It is not 100% necessary to read that story beforehand, but all of these little tales make more sense if you know the history of touch created for them in that original core story. The most important thing to know is that Aziraphale is deeply insecure about sex, touch and his body. By the time they get to the South Downs, the Angel's confidence is slowly building and these one-offs will show the growth of that confidence.

Crowley is lying naked on his back in bed. Aziraphale is also naked, lying next to him on his side, and both are giggling so hard that they are grateful they don't actually need to breathe to stay in their corporeal bodies.

They are doing something so overwhelmingly silly… though it should be noted that 'silly' is a word the Demon hates because the Angel usually uses it to describe his feelings of genuine anxiety. 

Taking a heaving breath so he has the capacity to actually speak, Aziraphale croaks out in between giggles, "Please… please my dear just… once more… one more time and we'll stop…" 

Crowley rolls his eyes through his giggles but only in the most affectionate way possible and, without moving anything other than his internal pelvic muscles, makes his erect cock do a little jump, causing it to then sway a little back and forth as it stands proudly from his body… making the Angel descend into another bout of gleeful laughter at his side. 

The Angel's laugher over this ridiculous little 'trick' he can do causes Crowley to fall back into his own fit of giggles. Prior to the demonstration of this bizarre ability, Aziraphale had (with Crowley's permission) dared to gently push the Demon's erection down against his belly, to then let go and have it spring back up to attention. Which caused them both to practically cry with mirth. 

This ridiculousness has gone on for the last 10 minutes and Crowley couldn't be happier that its happening, for a variety of reasons. The Demon likes lists, so he makes one in his mind of why this scenario is so wonderful as they continue to try and calm their laughter: 

1\. The Angel has broad anxieties about sexuality in general, so any time Aziraphale can giggle over something sexual between them brings a strange kind of relief to the Demon.   
2\. Crowley is Aziraphale's 'first' when it comes to all aspects of their romantic and sexual expression and everything between them is so very 'new'. Thus, anytime something new happens, there is a wonder in it that brings Crowley genuine joy.   
3\. Prior to his time with Crowley, since everything for the Angel is a 'first', Aziraphale had never 'played' in bed before. He has never felt comfortable enough to engage in any activity of this kind, let alone something as silly and fun as what they're doing now. Crowley is so pleased that Aziraphale is simply playing with the Demon's body without stress or worry.   
4\. Even though what they are doing is quite ridiculous, it also demonstrates a comfort and vulnerability and trust that neither knew they could find in anyone, let alone their former 'hereditary enemy'; a reminder that the silly things you do with a partner often represent something much more profound.  
5\. They've been in these bodies longer than any humans can occupy their own, and it's quite wonderful to discover something new that those bodies can do, however bizarre or comical.

Finally, they calm down enough to relax where they are, Crowley still on his back and with Aziraphale moving to curl around the Demon's side, planting kisses on his freckled shoulder as the last of his giggles sprinkle out of him. 

"Having fun with me, Angel?" 

Crowley feels Aziraphale smile against his shoulder, and a strong angelic arm wraps around his middle and squeezes. "Yes dear, marvelous fun. Your body is… oh it's wonderful Crowley… I'm not sure if that's a trick all bodies can do, but yours is still quite extraordinary… even when it does funny things like that. Thank you for letting me play a bit." 

"You can play with my body any time you want Angel… even if it's just to make it do things that amuse you." 

"As always dear, you're wonderfully accommodating. I um… I do like to do things that amuse you and your body… but, um… if you're still amenable… I would also like to do the thing we talked about earlier… before I got distracted by your effort and its tricks…" 

Crowley feels a rush of heat move from his belly to parts further south at the Angel's suggestion. They had indeed gotten distracted from a plan they formed earlier in the day. 

Oral sex to completion is something new for them, and they'd had two successful experiences with the act a couple of weeks ago, each to the other. Aziraphale expressed interest in trying the act again, this time in bed where they could both spread out and be more comfortable… no worries about anyone's knees getting sore. 

As he always does, Crowley checks in to make completely sure Aziraphale isn't having any worries or doubts. The Demon will always question with these new experiences between them whether the Angel is pushing himself beyond the nerves of newness, or into general discomfort for the sake of pleasing the Demon at the cost of his own well-being. 

"We still can Angel… I'm still nice and ready for you. You're sure though? Anything I can do to make you more comfortable?" 

"Um… well… I did appreciate last time when you, um… warned me that you were about to…you know…" 

Despite the playfulness of their earlier actions, the Angel still has a touch of discomfort with describing exactly what he wants. Crowley is grateful that most of the time he knows exactly what Aziraphale is trying to request. 

"I will absolutely let you know when I'm going to come… and you can decide what to do from there, alright?" 

"Thank you, Crowley… I do want to get more comfortable with you… um… finishing… oh dear, why are these things so bloody difficult to discuss sometimes Crowley… I…?" 

Crowley soothes him with a kiss to his forehead and sweet scratches to his scalp. "Angel, it will never ever bother me how my orgasms with you happen. I get no pleasure from your discomfort, remember? You do whatever feels right to you. I'm going to be so far gone with how good you've made me feel I'm not going to care about the where and the how. Alright?" 

Aziraphale looks at him with bright emotional eyes, with just a touch of wont and heat behind them. He surges in for a searing kiss; bringing his hand down Crowley's belly, then past a lovely nest of fire-red curls to take ahold of his effort in a soft strong grip. 

Eventually, completely on his own time and by his own instincts, Aziraphale will move down the bed to lie between Crowley's legs and allow a combination of his determined desire and playful exploration from earlier in the night push him forward into this newish experience. He will start with little teases; kisses, lapping at the sensitive head and long licks along the shaft. Then moving to take Crowley into his mouth, making lovely noises as if something delicious has been served to him. His hands will grow bolder along with his mouth and tease the Demon's belly, hips, thighs, bollocks and further down between his legs. The Angel will continue to taste him, touch him, tease him, grow in confidence to try new things and listen to Crowley's reactions and words as a blueprint to please him. 

And through all of this, Crowley will moan and gasp and gently rest his hand on Aziraphale's head and say things like, 'Yes… Angel… there… little harder… Oh… that's amazing… please… I love you… more… it's ok… oh Someone… I'm close… Angel… love you… so much… yes… yes… now Angel… ANGEL!" 

Crowley will think 'Let there be light' as his orgasm surges and all he can see are bright sparks behind his clenched-closed eyes. 

There will be miracles to clean things up, because there can be, followed by holding and kissing and sighing and praise and aftershocks and declarations of love and satisfaction… and… bastard Angel that he is… just the right touch of smugness and pride in Aziraphale's blue eyes over how boneless his Demon has become in his arms. 

The last thought Crowley will have before he falls asleep for his afternoon nap is how grateful he is for this leap they took forward… even if the means of taking it started with a silly little jump.


End file.
